Although the auscultated fetal heart rate (FHR) acceleration test (AAT) has been proposed as a cost effective, noninvasive screening tool in antepartal fetal assessment, its accuracy when used in the post-term pregnancy is unknown. The purpose of this research is to compare the accuracy of the auscultated FHR acceleration test with the nonstress test (NST) and compute its predictive value for use as a preliminary screening tool in post- term pregnancies. If FHR accelerations can be accurately documented in the post- term pregnancy, and the result of auscultated and electronic tests are comparable, then the AAT could be used as noninvasive, low cost alternative for preliminary assessment of fetal health in post-term pregnancies. This method may be used by nurses, midwives, and physicians in a variety of settings, but particularly in settings where expensive, sophisticated electronic monitoring equipment is unavailable. The study subjects will be women who have agreed to participate in a study of post-term pregnancy management protocols being conducted by the Maternal Fetal Research Network at the Johns Hopkins Hospital. Criteria for inclusion in this study will be the same criteria used in the ongoing study. Each participant during the six month data collection will receive both the AAT and the NST. The order will be determined by the toss of a coin. Procedures for the AAT and NST have been carefully defined and tested and will be performed at the Johns Hopkins Hospital Fetal Assessment Center under the direction of trained perinatologists and nurse midwives. The results of the two tests will be compared and statistically analyzed by the co-investigator. Using a 4X4 table format, sensitivity, specificity, and predictive value will be calculated.